To Better Futures, With Some Alcohol!
by DahliaxBell
Summary: AU; After a heated argument with Pietro, the team decides to lighten Betsy up, with a night of drunken tales of past experiences that pave ways for new futures....in a little bit of a drunk manner....please read new A.N at the beginning....R&R, thanks!
1. Default Chapter

AN- Hey all, here's another A/U for ya...well, okay, this is a repost of the A.N, so, anyways, I know I told ya'all that there was gonna be a new character introduced into this story; well, I correct myself. This is just gonna be the whole drunken thing, and events building up to the break up of Pietro and Elizabeth; so, moving on, it does take place a little after the Toad, the Pimp story; as well as my Bed, Bath, and Beyond story....so, this story will contain images and memories of how some of your favorite X-Characters in the Evo world, plus a couple that I've evolutionized on my own, lost their virginities. Woohoo! So, yeah, enjoy. I'm so sorry, ya'all...but I will try my ASS off to make this as entertaining as possible for ya...if you get mad, feel free to hit me over the head with your mallets. Hehehe, WOOHOO! 

Main Characters are:

Rogue

Elizabeth

Tabitha

Kitty

Brian

Remy

Scott

Jean

Wanda

Lance

Pietro

Toad

And appearances throughout the story by others! Enjoy!


	2. A Pissed Off Brit!

**_A Pissed Off Brit!_**

            Rogue yawned loudly, as she scratched her fingers through her uncombed hair. She shuffled into the kitchen, and stopped abruptly at the doorway, as she saw everyone already at the breakfast table, with their plates piled with food; Scott, Jean, Peter, Brian, Tabitha, Bobby, Amara, Kurt, Kitty, Gambit, and Warren. She winced as she heard her best friend Elizabeth, screaming over the phone. She noticed the others watching with amusement, "What?! No, I will _not_ lower my voice, you're my _boyfriend_, Pietro, who the _bloody_ hell else am I supposed to yell at?!" Elizabeth screamed into the phone, her hot temper flaring.

            Elizabeth slammed the phone into the counter, as she leaned on her elbows on the counter. She slammed it a good three times, before placing it up to her ear again. Rogue's eyes widened with shock, as she looked at her other teammates. They only responded with shrugs and smirks. "Uh, Betsy?" Rogue cautiously said.

            Elizabeth looked at her, and immediately pointed the phone at Rogue, "_Sit_!" Elizabeth demanded.

            Rogue shrugged, and hurried to a stool, sitting at the breakfast bar. "She's fighting with Pietro again." Peter smirked, as he took a bite of his eggs.

            Elizabeth put the phone back to her ear, "Oh really? You expect me to believe that?! Oh no, wait! Maybe you were just looking at a lamp, and I don't know, her _ass_ just got in the _way_!" Elizabeth screamed.

            Warren looked at the other teammates around the table, "Is she _always_ like this?" He asked, before taking a bite of his toast.

            Jean smiled at him, leaning towards him, "No, only with people that piss her off. Pietro's lucky she's not confronting him in _person_!" Jean grinned.

            "No, that's it, _Speedy_! This conversation's over with!" Elizabeth yelled into the phone, "I said that'll _do_, you _unibrowed freak_!" She screamed, before slamming the phone onto the receiver.

            Elizabeth turned, taking deep breaths. She ran her hand through her dark hair, "I swear, I'm so _sick_ of Pietro!" She hissed.

            "Maybe you just need a vacation, or just some relaxation time." Brian smiled at his twin.

            Elizabeth shrugged, grabbing a plate from the breakfast bar. She stopped, looking up at her best friend, who stared at her, "What?" She asked Rogue.

            Rogue shrugged, "You wanna talk about it, hun?"

            Elizabeth shook her head, slamming toast, eggs, and potatoes onto her plate. "All he _does_ is stare at other women! Yesterday, he stared at that _bloody_ god forsaken waitress at the restaurant, and his _ass_ was gone for a _half_ hour!" Elizabeth snapped.

            Elizabeth made her way to the table, and sat. "Elizabeth?" Jean lightly called to her.

            Elizabeth glared up at Jean, "Mind your own _bloody _business, _Jean_!" She growled.

            Jean held up her hands defensively. "Okay, okay."

            Tabitha looked at Elizabeth, "I know what we can do!" Tabitha grinned.

            Elizabeth looked up at her, "What?"

            "Let's have a girls night! A little _drinking_ binge!" Tabitha clapped happily.

            Elizabeth sarcastically smirked at her, "Oh, yes, and we can sit around the decaying beer bottle, and tell boy stories!" She snapped.

            "No, that sounds like a great idea, Betsy! It's Friday, we'll have a girl's night! The Prof, Storm, and Hank are gone!" Rogue clapped happily.

            Peter smiled, raising his hand, "Can I come?" He joked.

            "I said it was a _girls' _night, Petey." Rogue snapped. "No _horn dogs_ allowed!" Rogue smiled.

            "What kind of fun is _that_?" Tabitha snapped.

            Kitty raised up her hand, "Oh! I know! I'll call Wanda, invite her over, and we'll all have a little slumber party! Yeah! We'll get beer, liquor, get pissed face drunk, and like, _totally_ bond again! We haven't had that in a long time!" Kitty smiled.

            Tabitha smiled, "Sounds good!" 

Okay, I know it's short, but I'm trying to build everything up...but, the chapters to come will be full of memories containing smut, so I'm warnin ya ahead of time; and as said in the author's note; it gets MORE interesting....believe me....woohoo!


	3. Let The Stories Begin!

**_Let The Stories Begin!!_**

            Kitty smiled, opening the door, letting Wanda, John, Lance, and Toad into the foyer. "Hi guys! Come on in!" Kitty smiled.

            The four mutants walked into the foyer. Lance wrapped his arm around Kitty, planting a long kiss onto her mouth, "We're all hanging out in the study. The liquor's already set up." Kitty smiled, pulling away from Lance's kiss.

            Kitty closed the door, leading the guests through the large foyer, and into the study. She closed the large double doors behind her. "Hey!" The occupants greeted the guests.

            The velvet couches were unoccupied; everyone sat on the floor, around the large coffee table. Shot glasses were laid out, with bottles of tequila, two salt shakers, and a large bowl of lime slices. The fireplace was lit, just at the head of the table. "Sit! Sit!" Tabitha smiled, as she unscrewed the bottle cap.

            "Alright! Some liquor ready to go!" John smiled, rubbing his hands together eagerly.

            Kurt, Amanda, Rogue, Remy, Peter, Elizabeth, Brian, Tabitha, Jean, Bobby, and Ray already crowded around the table. Wanda, John, and Toad sat in the empty spot between Bobby and Ray. Lance sat with Kitty, near Kurt and Amanda. Tabitha poured the shot glasses with the tequila. "Okay, time to get wasted off of shot guns!" Tabitha grinned.

            "So, Betsy, I heard about the fight with you and Pietro this morning." Lance grinned, taking his shotglass.

            Tabitha handed shot glasses out to everyone. Everyone gulped down the tequila, licked their wrists, exchanged salt shakers, licked the salt, took slices of lime, sucked the juice from the slices, and tossed the empty slices into the lit fireplace. Elizabeth shook off the burn of the tequila, "Well, that seems to be the news now and days." She sighed.

            Wanda took out her pack of cigarettes, and shoved a cigarette into her mouth. She lit the cigarette with a lighter, "I thought you were going to break it off?" Wanda asked, after exhaling the smoke.

            "Well, I've tried, believe me. But he flashes those pearly whites, and I end up being bent over the mini bar." Elizabeth complained.

            Wanda cringed, "Okay, too much information!" She lightly snapped.

            Rogue let out a laugh, "End up? Isn't that where you started?" She smiled.

            Elizabeth smiled coyly at her best friend. "Well, I guess Pietro can't seem to get over his little _player_ ways." Tabitha sighed. "Which sucks, because he was a nice guy, too!"

            "Yeah, don't get me wrong, he's the sweetest guy, but he's probably not ready for a relationship right at this moment." Elizabeth sighed, drinking her filled shot glass.

            Elizabeth finished her shotgun, throwing the wasted lime slice into the fire place. "I don't know what to do anymore." She sighed.

            "Well, let's lighten up the mood! Let's talk and drink!" Tabitha grinned, filling the empty shot glasses.

            "About what?" Rogue asked, gulping down her shot glass with the others.

            After everyone finished their shot guns, the lime slices were tossed into the fireplace. "Well, I wanna know how everyone lost their virginities! Considering the fact that none of us here are virgins anymore!" Tabitha grinned, looking towards Toad.

            Toad's head sunk down, as he blushed. "Toad? You had sex? With who?" Kitty grinned.

            Toad shrugged, handing Tabitha his shot glass. "It was nothing really, I guess. It was a one night stand, but _damn_ was it good!" Toad smiled.

            "Do tell!" Elizabeth smiled, taking back her newly filled shot glass.

            They all stopped, doing another round of 'shotguns', again tossing the limes into the fireplace. "Well, why don't we get _pissed_ first, luv, and we'll probably be a little more relaxed to tell our little tales!" Brian grinned.

            Toad let out a laugh, "Good idea."

            "Say Betsy, what about you? How was _your_ first time! You never told anyone about it, not even _me_!" Rogue smiled.

            Elizabeth rolled her eyes, "Oh, it was horrible!" She then smiled, "At first, I guess. He kept _twisting _them like he was opening two jars of peanut butter!" She laughed. The comment caused an uproar of laughter in the room, "But, it was rather nice, though." Elizabeth finished with a gushing sigh.

            "You're not with Pietro because of the _sex_ are you?" Amanda asked.

            Elizabeth sat back, crossing her arms across her chest with thought, "You know, I never thought of that." She sighed. 

            "Better than _my_ first time." Peter spoke up.

            "What happened with you?" Tabitha asked.

            Peter blushed, sinking his head down. "Well, let's just say it was with more than one girl." He sheepishly said.

            "You had a _threesome_?!" Kitty gasped with a laugh.

            The girls looked up at Peter, shocked. "You are the _man_!" Lance grinned.

            "Oh my god! Peter!" Elizabeth gasped, looking at him. Peter glanced at her, "You did!" Elizabeth laughed.

            Peter shrugged. "Yeah, I guess so."

            They all silenced, drinking another round of shotguns, finally tossing the lime slices into the fire.

AN- Okay, another short chappie; but, the ones to come will contain each individual's story and memories of their *first* times.....so, SMUT SMUT SMUT to come! WOOHOO! Let's see how FREAKISH these mutants and Amanda can BE!!! WOOHOO!


End file.
